warhammer40kfandomcom-20200222-history
Calixis Sector
| image = | sectorGov = Marius Hax| sectorCapital = Scintilla| segmentum = Segmentum Obscurus| }} The Calixis Sector is the setting for the Warhammer 40,000 Dark Heresy role-playing game, which focuses on the actions of Imperial Inquisitors and their chosen Acolytes. The Calixis Sector is an Imperial sector located in the Segmentum Obscurus near the Halo Stars and the Eye of Terror. History The Calixis Sector is located in the Segmentum Obscurus, on the northern edge of the known galaxy near the Eye of Terror, and represents a portion of the considerable territories conquered by the Imperial hero Lord Militant Angevin more than a thousand years ago in the 40th Millennium. Its first governor was Drusus, one of Angevin’s most capable generals, a man now revered as an Imperial Saint. The Calixis Sector has many heavily populated and strategically important worlds, but it lies a great distance from the Imperium’s heart and, like so much of the Imperium of Man, it must ultimately fend for itself. Like all Imperial territories, the Calixis Sector is at risk from the chronic dangers facing humanity: war, mutation, xenos activity, the mark of Chaos, and so on. However, a singular threat lurks somewhere in the Calixis Sector, a mysterious, prophesied doom that has drawn the particular scrutiny of the Inquisition to this collection of worlds. This enigmatic threat, the Hereticus Tenebrae, or the Tyrant Star as it is known, is something the forces of the Inquisition most fervently wish to uncover, to comprehend and to destroy, before it is too late for the people of the Calixis Sector--and perhaps all of Mankind. Galactic position To the trailing edge of the galaxy, the Calixis Sector is bordered by the hazardous territories of the Fydae Great Cloud and to spinward by the Scarus Sector. Bordering to coreward of the galaxy, its nearest neighbour is the Ixaniad Sector. To rimward lie the contested and unregulated frontiers of the Halo Stars. Sector Government The hive world of Scintilla, situated in the Golgenna Reach sub-sector, is the capital of the Calixis Sector. Along with the hellish mining world Sepheris Secundus and the war-torn planet Iocanthus, it forms a triumvirate of worlds essential for the sector’s survival. The most powerful man in the Calixis Sector is officially Sector Governor Marius Hax, who rules the sector in the name of the Adeptus Terra from the Lucid Palace on Scintilla. However, the Calixian Inquisitorial Conclave, led by Lord Inquisitor Caidin, is the ultimate authority in the sector, a clandestine and all-powerful presence behind the visible emblems and figureheads of Imperial power. No one has the power to gainsay the word of the Inquisition. Other important Imperial servants in the Calixis Sector include Lord Inquisitor Zerbe of the Tyrantine Cabal, Cardinal Ignato of the Adeptus Ministorum, Lord Marshal Goreman of the Adeptus Arbites, Senior Astropath Xiao, and Canoness Goneril of the Adepta Sororitas. The power of the Adepta, however, is rivalled by the Great Houses, the Calixian noble families and corporations who are powerful enough to maintain a presence across the sector. Even the minor noble houses, those whose influence is limited to only a single world, hold a great deal of power over the ordinary citizens of the sector. Currency The currency of the Calixis Sector are known as Thrones Gelt. There are precious shell tokens or coins of rare metals that are accepted as legal tender on all of the civilized Imperial worlds of the sector. Thrones can also be dispersed in electroonic form as payment. Sub-Sectors Adrantis *Baraspine - A small Imperial hive world *Marioch Frontier world - Adrantis - *Kormisoshi Dockyards Space Station - Adrantis - Located to the coreward of Tranch *Coseflame Feudal world - Adrantis - Chasm city-states, famous ore exports *Grangold Dead world - Adrantis - Acid storms *Hippocrasian Agglomeration Space Station - Adrantis - Orbiting Morwen VI *Lehyde Ten Frontier world - Adrantis - All attempts at colonisation to date have failed *Mortressa Death world - Adrantis - Home of renowned 'Scythewind' Imperial Guard regiments *Morwen VI Dead world - Adrantis - Used as a training ground by certain regiments of the Brontian Longknives *Omnicron 71-DX Forge World - Adrantis - Near the Adrantis Nebula *Perinetus Forge World - Adrantis - Floating forges in orbit for spacecraft repairs *Reth Pleasure world - Adrantis - Part of the Tephaine System *Siculi Agri world - Adrantis - Part of the Tephaine System, many lakes produce a crop of Protoalgia. *Skorgulian Forge World - Adrantis - *Soryth Mining world - Adrantis - Frozen gas mining *Tephaine Hive world - Adrantis - Part of the Tephaine System *Tephaine Minor Agri world - Adrantis - Part of the Tephaine System *Tranch Hive world - Adrantis - *Volonx Feral world - Adrantis - Drusus Marches *47 Kapella - War world - Near Blackshine Nebula in the Drusus Marches, Undergoing Imperial pacification. *88 Tanstar - Frontier world - Navy Depot *Archaos - Hive world - Planet of philosophers *Askelphion Secundus - Pleasure world *Diogenes IV Research Station - Space Station - Anchored in the centre of the infamous Pulsars *Drusus Shrine World - A Shrine world, also known as Sentinel. *Port Wander - Space Station - Beyond Drusus Marches, last stop before the Halo Stars and the largely unexplored Koronus Expanse *Fervious - Feudal world - Formerly known as Vasenrule *Tygress I - Frontier world Drusus Marches - *Tygress II - Frontier world Drusus Marches - *Tygress III - Feral world Drusus Marches - *Tygress IV - Dead World Drusus Marches - *Tygress V - Feral world Drusus Marches - *Zel Primus - Unclassified world Drusus Marches - *Zel Secundus - Death world Drusus Marches - Josian Reach *Acreage - Feudal world - Civil war in the grand realm of Ascandia. *Abandoned Hope - Forbidden world - Access forbidden by Inquisitoral order *Canopus Hive world *Fenksworld - Hive world - Battlefleet Calixis depot *Hredrin Hive world - Josian Reach - Psykers (Gaolist Astropaths) *Kudrun Frontier world - Josian Reach - *Munsk Feral world - Josian Reach - *Orendal's Tomb Shrine world - Josian Reach - *Palinurus Rhys Frontier world - Josian Reach - *Prester Myra Cemetery world - Josian Reach - *Reshia Shrine world - Josian Reach - *Sigurd IV Hive world - Josian Reach - *Snowden's World Frontier world - Josian Reach Home of the Slaughter-Families *Tsade Dead world - Josian Reach - *Tsade II Agri Josian Reach - *Woe Death Josian Reach - *Zillman's Domain Feudal world - Josian Reach Reported visit by the Tyrant Star 8 years ago *Zumthor Frontier world - Josian Reach - Malfian *Alactra - Hive world - *Aryus One - Feudal world - Close to the Halo Stars. *Dusk Feral world *Port Goston - Space Station - Main headquarters for Battlefleet Calixis *Cindar - Mining world Golgenna Reach *Pry - A Gas Giant that is orbited by space station 41 Pry. *Bront Hive world - Home of Brontian Longknives Imperial Guard Regiment *Port Gavinus - Space Station - Popular commercial shipping station *Scintilla Hive world - Sector Capital *Hadd Forge World - One of the Lathes *Hesh Forge World - One of the Lathes *Het Forge World - One of the Lathes *Iocanthus Agri world - Source of Ghostfire Pollen *Cyrus Vulpa Agri world - Golgenna Reach Savannah-covered, herds of grox *Granithor Cemetery world - Golgenna Reach - *Luggnum Mining world - Golgenna Reach Ore exports *Lycosidae Dead world - Golgenna Reach Legio Venator Fortress *Merov Hive world - Golgenna Reach Home of the Merovech Combine *The Misericord - Spacecraft - Golgenna Reach Chartist Vessel *ND0/K4 Mining world - Golgenna Reach - gas mining operations *Quaddis Pleasure world - Golgenna Reach - Famous for wines and private pleasure palaces for the wealthy *Sephiris Secundus Mining world - Golgenna Reach - Site of the Gorgonid Mine *Settlement 228 Frontier world - Golgenna Reach - *Sophano Prime Mining world - Golgenna Reach - *Strank Feral Golgenna Reach Swamp world, home of the infamous Stenchbeast of Strank *Valon Urr Shrine world - Golgenna Reach - *Ysai Ydumee Frontier world - Golgenna Reach - The Periphery *Avitohol - Forbidden world/Xenos world - Ongoing war between Orks and the Imperium *Drystan Construction Yards - Space Station Towards the Scarus Sector Hazeroth *Belahaam - Forbidden world/Xenos world ' *Bloodfall System - Death world *Cloister - Frontier world - Once a bastion planet of the Black Templars *Clove - Hive world - Main base of Clovis Ministorum, home to the Imperial Guard's 23rd Drusus Dragoons Markayn Marches *Balecaster - Feudal world *Belacane - Forge World - Famed for its Stasis technology *Calistra - Frontier world *Dreah - Agri world *Gelmiro Primus - War world Spinward of Markayn Marches - *Gelmiro Secundus - War world Spinward of Markayn Marches - *Gelmiro Tertius - War world Spinward of Markayn Marches - *Cantus - Hive world *Fedrid - Feral world - Forest world with many deadly species Uncategorized Planets *Cryptus Cemetery world - Drusus Marches 'Trip to Cryptus' is a euphamism for death *Cyclopea Forge World - The Periphery Civilised world. *Cyprian's Gate Pleasure Cemetery world - Hazeroth - *Dalthus Mining world - Hazeroth Miners noted for gaudy trinkets and charms *Dwimlicht Feral world - Hazeroth - *Elros Feudal world - Hazeroth An all-female death cult dominates this planet *Endrite Feral world - Drusus Marches Population revere ruined hulk of an Imperial battleship *Faldon Kise Frontier world - Malfian - *Farcast War world - Malfian - *Festus Feudal world - Malfian - *Fydae Minos Agri world - Malfian Piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae system *Gallowglass Agri world - Malfian A moon rather than a planet. *Ganf Magna Frontier world - The Periphery Feral orks at large on this planet. Polygum is exported. *Grove's Fall Hive world - Markayn Marches Sentinel production *Gunpoint Hive world - Hazeroth Now a byword for failure *Guytoga Hive world - Hazeroth - *Haddrack Death world - Drusus Marches Mechanicus explorator base/Sollex Admech sect. *Heed Dead world - Markayn Marches Battle site of Angevin Crusade. Firestorms. *Hereticus Tenebrae Special Astronomical Body - Moves About the Calixis Sector, also known as the Tyrant Star *Hesiod's Wake Agri world - Hazeroth - *Heterodyne Feudal world - Hazeroth Mechanicus domain / Feudal-tech experiment *Hilarion Agri world - Hazeroth - *Ichovor Feudal world - Hazeroth World of swamps and rotting forests *Idumea Forge World - Hazeroth - *Junos Mining world - Malfian Piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae system *JXM A18Z Forge World - Malfian - A civilised world under the Adeptus Mechanicus' control *Kalf Frontier world - The Periphery Home of the Sand Devil *Kao-li Forbidden/Xenos world - Josian Reach - *Karrik Death world - Markayn Marches - Orbited by the Pearl Moon *Kenov III Death world - Malfian Home of the Ripper Whips *Kessae Frontier world - Malfian - Piracy is a constant problem in the Fydae System *Kinog Pleasure world - Malfian - *Klybo Dead world - Markayn Marches Rumour of hidden STC *Kommitzar Penal world - Hazeroth Notorious prison planet *Kulth War world - The Periphery Ork invasion - conflict is in 83rd year *Kuluth War world - Malfian - *Lacusta Feral world - Drusus Marches Home of the Windriders IG Regiment *Landunder Hive world - Malfian Inverted colonies dangle from planet's crust *Lind Hive world - Malfian - The Lindwyrm Armoury produces grenades *Lo Hive world - Drusus Marches Home of the Loi Metalworks Armoury *Loss Feral world - Malfian - *Maccabeus Quintus Shrine world - Drusus Marches - Home of the Black Order *Malfi Hive world - Malfian - Believes it should be the sector capital and protests the supremacy of Scintilla *Malice War world - Hazeroth - Frontline of the 'Wrack War' *Mara Forbidden world - Hazeroth - Ice world and formal penal colony - Access Forbidden *MMX 215 Forbidden world - Malfian - *Monrass Feral world - Drusus Marches - Lush and verdant backwater *Mosul Frontier world - Markayn Marches - *Mundus - White Dwarf star - Malfian - Orbited by Port Goston *Nahme Mining world - Malfian - *Opus Macharius Forge World - Drusus Marches - Named after Lord Solar Macharius *Orbel Quill Agri world - Malfian - No one here lives past 40 *Pellucida IX Mining world - Drusus Marches - Adeptus Mechanicus Demsene *Penolpass Feudal world - Malfian - *Percipre Agri world - Hazeroth - World covered in extensive greenhouse complexes *Phagir Dead world - Hazeroth - Once an agri-world, Phagir was ravaged by a genetic virus *Phyrr Death world - Hazeroth - Home to the beautiful but deadly Phyrr Cat *Piety Hive world - Drusus Marches - A world of scum and villainy *Piety of Seth Shrine world - Adrantis - *Pilgrim's Pause Cemetery world - Hazeroth - *Prol IX Hive world - Markayn Marches - Home of the Decalogues of Prol *Protasia War world - Malfian - System has declared independence from the sector, Imperial Guard units in-system to put down rebellion *Purgatory of Soubirous Mining world - Hazeroth - *Ryboth Forge World - Markayn Marches - *Sabriel Space Station - The Periphery - Abandoned and forgotten Adeptus Mechanicus outpost *St. Astrid's Fall Frontier world - Hazeroth - Moon orbiting gas giant known as Sekmet *Sacris Forbidden world - Drusus Marches - A virulent plague is raging on this planet, which is the homeworld of the Storm Wardens Space Marine Chapter; it has been forbidden from intercourse with the rest of the Imperium by the Inquisition since the Nemesis Incident of 945.M36 *Samson IV Hive world - Hazeroth - *Scarric XXII Unclassified world - Hazeroth - Actually a dump planet for the system's waste - used as a hideout by smugglers *Seedworld AFG:218 Forbidden/Xenos world - Malfian - Possible Eldar holding, cordoned off by Battlefleet Calixis *Sheol XVII Asteroid - Hazeroth - Penal colony and Adeptus Mechanicus outpost *Regulus Agri world - Hazeroth - Run by the Celestine Alliance *Sinophia Frontier world - The Periphery - *Siren's Den Pleasure world - Markayn Marches - *Sisk Feudal world - The Periphery - *Sleef Dead world - The Periphery - Uninhabited, Warp vibrations *Solomon Hive world - Markayn Marches Departmentum Munitorum Fiefdom/Chemical Refineries *Soprony Forbidden/Xenos world - Hazeroth - *Sozomen's Last Stand Agri world - Markayn Marches - *Spectoris Agri world - Drusus Marches - Water world, intensive aquaculture *Stilicho Space Station - Mostly deserted - some pirate activity *Stygian Prime Agri world - Hazeroth - Cold world with subterranean fungi farms *Synford Forge World - Hazeroth - Baneblades produced here *Synford II Forge World - Malfian - *Thical Hive world - Drusus Marches - Planet of ancient laws and restrictive customs *Threnos Dead world - Hazeroth - Sometime confused with the Threnos Zone *Threnos Zone Forbidden system - Drusus Marches - Star system of 13 planets avoided by ancient custom of the sector *Turanshush Forge World - Markayn Marches - *Valos Krin Feral world - Hazeroth - World of ash storms and fire *Vaxanide Frontier world - Malfian - Developing into a hive world *Veneris Shrine world - Drusus Marches - Mountains resemble certain Imperial saints *Vigil Dead world - Drusus Marches - Extensive ruins, xenos population destroyed some 5000 years ago *Xeiros Prime Forbidden world - Malfian - Former agri-world, under virus quarantine *Zel Tertius Frontier world - Drusus Marches - Newly settled, a model Imperial colony *Zweihan's World Hive world - Malfian - Famous for St Castor the Obviate Sources *''Dark Heresy Core Rulebook *Fantasy Flight Games *Black Industries' Guide to the Calixis Category:C